One Year of Change
by XxOkami055xX
Summary: It takes one sentence to change a person's life forever. It takes one sentence to know who you trully wanted to be. But it takes one year to know if what you wanted to be was true. rated t to be safe. :3 I DON'T OWN 39 CLUES!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is gonna be my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy~

Normal dialogue/"speaking"/ 'sarcasm' or 'air quotes'

_emphasis_

'_thought'_

"_telepathy"_

Chapter 1

A boy walked in the woods of his backyard outside of his house on a palatial estate. He had no gleam in his eyes of amber, his cinnamon colored face was a mask, presenting no emotion. His jet black hair glistened in the midday sun. He sighed. It had already been long enough and the hunt still went on. No one had even collected 15 of the 39 clues. No one was as smart as _them_, who collected clues what seemed like every couple of days. It had been one year already. One year since he tried to kill _them_. One year since he had seen _them_. One year since he had heard _them_. One year since he called _her_ lovely. One year…

'_One year since they went missing…' _he thought grimly. It almost seemed as if they became ghosts. Vanished from the earth. He grimaced as he reminisced when his mother had come home from searching for them. She didn't have a smile on her face, shockingly. Neither did his father, Vikram. They just seemed shocked. And it was _very_ hard to shock a Kabra, or at least get an emotion beside cockiness. One day they were there, and the next they weren't. Alistair Oh had held a funeral, mainly held for the Cahill siblings, but also held for Irina Spasky, and also as a monument for Hope and Arthur, even Grace, at his home in Korea. Most people from the race had attended. Even the Starlings had, though Sinead was following Ian like a lost puppy. The funeral was a temporary alliance, and it seemed the weather wasn't happy about their death, either. It had been pouring down rain, but even in the intense downpour.

Suddenly his phone was blaring up, pulling him away from his thoughts. "Hello?" he spoke into it with his silky accent.

"Ian. Come to the house right away," his mother spoke, and Ian noted a touch of annoyance to her voice. And just like that, the dial tone came up.

He sighed once again and started his hike home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"WOOHOOO!!! Wheel chair races are AWESOME!" a boy around the age of twelve screamed. He wore what looked like a school uniform. A white, satin, button-down shirt (top two buttons undone) with a red sweatervest, black uniform pants, and black converse. He, obvious from what he screamed before, was having a wheelchair race with a girl who was seemed about three years older than him.

"No duh, Sherlock!" the girl laughed from her wheel chair. She wore an outfit somewhat similar to the boy's. A white satin shirt, the sleeves ending around the middle of her forearm, a red sweatervest, a black, silver, and red plaid skirt, and black converse. The siblings wore black ties. On the upper left part of their blazers was in script handwriting the word _Madrigal_.

They were racing down the hallway of one of the bases in Australia. It had nearly been a year since they found out their secret (and also had grown to have very faint accents). The secret that they were part of the most feared branch in Cahill history. It seemed so long ago how many people had laughed at them, how many people had tried to kill them.

"WOOP, WOOP, WOOP, WOOP!!!" one of them started chanting. Neither of them could still believe how much fun it was to be a Madrigal, the name they used to fear, but now they had grown to love. The people, even knowing about when they hated them, never lost faith they'd be the living images of the best agents of the Madrigals to this date.

They turned a corner and both ended up on the floor. In short, they crashed into each other. And they just sat there, rolling on the ground cracking up. And it's exactly how the leader found them. He grinned at his niece and nephiew, the rightful heirs to the next seat in power if he passed. "Hey, guys. Guess wha- OOF!" he was interrupted as they tackled him to the ground (he, too, spoke with an accent, but it was stronger). He may be older and a lot stronger than one alone, but the two together were pretty much unstoppable. "Okay, you two, that's enough," he spoke trying to keep his voice serious. The two pouted and crossed their arms.

"You're no fun…" the boy spoke.

"Yeah…" the girl agreed with him. The man with light blue eyes just shook his head.

"It's hard to be serious with you two, isn't it," he mainly spoke to himself. The two nodded their heads as if it were a good thing. Shep just sighed and shook his head. "Anyways, there's a meeting in the council room."

The girl spoke up. "Of what?"

The man smiled wider. "You two would have to come."

They sat there, pondering on the possibilities of what they could be discussing. "Are you two coming or what?"

They had been so out of it they hadn't even noticed he had gotten up and was halfway down the hall already. They glanced at eachother, then at the man, then the wheelchairs and broken coffee table. "Ummmm…"

"Just leave 'em."

"Okay!" they both said as they got up. After brushing themselves off, they followed their uncle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ian walked into the room and was greeted by the Lucian guards. He walked towards his spot in the seats, which made a row around a small stage. He glanced around the room to see everyone from the race who was still alive. The Holts and their pitbull, Arnold… The Wizards… Alistair… The Starlings (who had surprisingly come out of their hospital all healed, yet were oh so far behind in the race)… and then his own family. Natalie, of course, was not happy any of them were there. She sat in her spot at the table scowling, checking her nails, or sending glares at people who were present. He took his seat next to Natalie.

"What's going on?" he whispered in his silky British accent.

"I don't know," Natalie answered back. "Mum and Dad don't know. They just told me McIntyre said it was urgent."

Ian sighed in frustration. He wanted to know why all these _things_ that were lower than them were even here.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Every head turned to the two children who had just walked in. Most of them wore all black attire. Some wore black with random silver design that was worthy of Janus interest. And someone was wearing… rainbow? Anyway, the point is, all the heads were turned towards them. Their uncle walked to the front of the room where a map hung, very much like the one that was in the secret library of Grace Cahill, pins of red, blue, green, yellow, and ,instead of white, silver decorating its surface. After the siblings came to the branch, they learned that these were marking all the branch strongholds. All colors represented which branch the stronghold belonged to, red for Lucians, blue for Tomas, yellow for Ekaterina, green for Janus, and silver for Madrigals.

The uncle stood behind the podium with a silver falcon carrying a sword on it, the Madrigal crest. He spoke into the mic. " Fellow Madrigals, who are we?"

Every single Madrigal present in the room stood up to answer to their oath. "The descendants of Madeline Cahill."

"Why are we here?"

"To learn her secrets and honor her name."

"Why do we work?"

"To destroy the 39 clues and to stop the rivalry between the branches. To achieve her wish and her skills."

"And how long will we strive?"

"As long as we are alive."

The leader grinned. "Thankyou. Take your seats." They did. "Now most of you are probably wondering why you're here… We are discussing something big. The race is at a temporary pause. And we all know why."

A couple people began snickering. The leader continued. "Because there has been _'Madrigal Activity'_. We find the clues and destroy them. We leave our mark to ward them off. That is what our job is. We need to stop this dispute between the branches. We need to destroy the 39 clues before anyone can find them all."

Cheering errupted from the Madrigals. "And now for the moment everyone's been waiting for." He looked at the two siblings. "You two have your first mission today. You will be infiltrating the Kabra Estate. You two will not have any hidden identities because I know how long you've been waiting to see their faces when they find out where you two have been. You two will still be in uniform, just the blazer will not have _Madrigal_ on it. Okay?"

The two siblings nodded, a bit dazed that they were having their first mission. And it was going to be _good._ They left to get whatever was necessary.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay! Does anyone know where in the world McIntyre is?!" Eisenhower Holt raged. They had been in the room for nearly an hour already and still there was no sign of the lawyer. People were beginning to wonder if he meant now.

"Shut up, you American git," Vikram Kabra snarled back. "He said it was urgent and no one is leaving this room until we find out what the bloody hell is going on."

"Honey, don't be mad because of all the people who are lower than us in this room. It's okay, we'll have the maids disinfect it once they leave."

Ian looked at Natalie as her phone started ringing. She took out a pink blackberry and looked at it. Mr. McIntyre was calling her.

"Hello?" she spoke in a very sweet, melodic voice.

"Natalie! I was glad I got in touch. Ummm… Can you tell everyone I'm going to be a bit late?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"I am at another meeting. Will you please tell everyone that it might be another hour or so?"

"Another hour?!"

"Yes, the meeting is in Madrid, so… Oh! Also, tell everyone they shouldn't leave in case I get there earlier than expected."

Natalie sighed, exasperated. "Fine."

She hung up and looked at the arguing branches. "Everyone!" No one listened. She sighed and looked at Ian. Together they screamed. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!!!"

The room was overtaken with dead silence. Natalie spoke. "Thankyou. Mr. McIntyre just called to inform me that he might be another hour and that all of us had to stay in here."

Everyone started screaming questions at her. "I DON'T KNOW!"

She sat down as everyone talked amongst themselves.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, a completely black military jet was making its way toward the Kabra estate. Two children were sitting there getting ready for the fall, though it wouldn't be until about another hour or so. A woman with half black and half blonde hair was driving the plane. She wore a ripped, black t-shirt, black jeans, and black sandals. She had blue glitter eye shadow and a nose ring in the form of a snake. "You guys excited?"

"Duh," the girl spoke. She was still in her uniform but it didn't have anything about the Madrigals on it. Same with the boy's. They looked like some kids who go to a boarding school for rich, child models. They sat calmly in their seats, though on the inside they were dying of excitement… And fear. Their parachutes were already strapped on. They also had their golden visa card with them to buy whatever they needed. The boy had it zipped in a pocket on his blazer so it wouldn't fall out.

"It's sorta hard not to be excited," the boy agreed with his sister, though they both had butterflies in their stomachs. They were already flying over Belgium, Germany and would be arriving in England around fifteen minutes from now. And then another five minutes before they land.

"Are you going to send our pets?" the boy asked the woman driving the plane.

"You should get them no later than tonight. I'll have to land the plane in the base in Scotland and then drive them there."

"Okay…"

Twenty minutes later, they were flying over a colossal waterfall. (I have no idea if there are waterfalls in England, but just roll with me. XDD) The pilot put the plane on auto-pilot as the siblings were putting on all black sky-diving suits over their regular clothes. "This is where you two get off," the girl said. "Your ride is already waiting, so you guys might have to do a bit of rock climbing. Nothing you two can't handle. Be careful or else. Good luck, and remember your mission."

"Right," the two nodded. The pilot walked over to a door and opened it. Cold air rushed in. "GO!" the pilot yelled over the screaming wind. The two siblings got up and together jumped out of the plane. They dropped a couple hundred feet doing flips and such before they finally opened their parachutes. They gracefully floated down to the ground. They stripped off their parachutes and began to head toward the cliff. They began to ascend upward.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They were at a mall in London. They still had a while before they had to get to the Kabra estate and they were now buying stuff to be staying there. A couple weeks worth of clothes because they were pretty sure they were aloud to wash their clothes, and other necessities. Nobody knew how long the pause for the race would be.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ian sat in his seat, his chin rested in his palm, and clearly annoyed. It had only been half an hour and everyone was back to the way it was before. The silence lasted about five minutes until Hamilton Holt accidentally bumped into Sinead. Ian and Hamilton weren't exactly friends, but Ian respected him. He was the one of the only people who was upset during _their_ funeral…

Ian shook the thought out of his head. He sat there watching everyone argue. Half an hour later, Mr. McIntyre walked into the room in his gray business suit.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The two siblings got out of the car on a gravel drive, about half a city block from the estate they would be staying at. They grabbed their backpacks filled with clothes and other necessities and, as the car sped down the drive, walked up to a tree. Their hearts were beating like there was no tomorrow, and there might not be if Vikram and Isabel Kabra found out who they were. They took off down the gravel way, traveling at a speed even the Tomas branch would be impressed by, not once slipping on the loose white stones. And finally, about half a minute later, they stood by the stone wall that surrounded the front exterior of the Kabra's home.

"Climb the gate?" the girl smirked at the boy. The boy grinned at her.

"Of course we should."

They jogged a couple feet away, about twenty feet at most to get a good running start. Together, they ran at top speed straight toward the gate. Three feet away, they crouched down like a cat about to pounce on its prey, and leaped for the top of the gate. Their hands grabbed the top of the wall and, in uniform agility, swung over the gate. They landed elegantly on the lush lawn of the estate. They smiled at each other, clearly pleased with their work. That is, until the alarms began to sound.

~*~*~*~*~*~

William McIntyre was about to begin the conference when alarms began to blare. And just as sudden as it had started, it stopped. A befuddled silence filled the room after the alarms were done. Isabel Kabra smiled at everyone. "Sorry about that," she spoke. "Who knows? It might just be nothing for us to worry about. Ah, here's our head of security now."

A man walked in but he didn't have the smirk his face normally displayed when an intruder was captured. "Madame, I have a bit of… disturbing news, as you could put it."

Isabel stopped smiling and her face was overtaken with an ugly scowl. "What is it?"

"There were two people who had climbed the wall and we sent ten guards out there."

"Okay. So they are captured, I presume?"

"Actually… all the guards are defeated already and the people are forwarding into the mansion."

"Do you know where?!" Isabel raged at him.

"We know they are heading here. So we'll have around thirty guards in here."

As if to prove what he was saying, thirty guards walked into the room, fifteen each side by the windows, all armed with types of guns. Eisenhower Holt stood. "And you also have the Holt family in here!" he gloated. "That should count for around twenty of your guards! So now you have around…"

As he started counting on his fingers, Alistair Oh spoke for the first time. "That would be fifty."

Ian looked at the man. He rarely ever spoke now, ever since the death of… He couldn't even come to say their names. But Alistair was the one person to take them in. He was the one person who saw their talents. Now, he hid himself in silence. And Ian hid himself behind a mask, the person who he used to be. A know-it-all, ruthless, arrogant, stuck-up Kabra.

The head of security stood by Mr. McIntyre as he began to speak into the mic, but no words came out. He stood there, frozen as if he just saw a ghost standing in the doorway. And along with him, all the guards stood there shocked beyond belief. And as this trance took place, all the heads in the room simultaneously jolted back to where the oak double doors were. And no Lucian, Tomas, Janus, Ekaterina couldn't have possibly hidden their shock from what they saw. No one spoke in the eerie hush of the room. No one seemed to breathe, afraid that this illusory vision was, in fact, a dream. Ian could have sworn the world stopped spinning and time stood still. For standing in the threshold were two children. A boy with dirty blonde hair stood with his arms crossed, wearing a school uniform. He leaned against the door panel as if he owned the place. The girl wore an outfit similar to the boy's; she had auburn hair that cascaded down her back, ending where her ribs ended. In their jade green eyes, no emotion was displayed for any to see, a hazy mist blocking all feeling that might abruptly emit from them.

Ian couldn't think though. He felt himself stand up but was too confused to know for sure he did. He probably saw others standing, too, but he didn't care about that. The only thing he could sense right now was the girl who stood in the doorway. The girl he longed to see, to hear… And in that moment, only one word could possibly escape his mouth…

"Amy…"

Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you want another chapter? Or do you want me to stop and leave it as a oneshot? Idc. XDD

Whatever makes the readers happy, I guess. :3

R&R pleasee! 33


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

SORRY EVERYONE! DX;

I'm having a serious mental block and then the whole thing with my Microsoft Word being a butthole and not working didn't help ;~; So I'm gonna get ahead a couple chapters before I start posting again. If anyone has any ideas for the story, leave comments and I will be sure to give credit to you at the end of the chapter~ I'm really sorry, hopefully you can forgive me!

I'm writing a story in the Maximum Ride fanfiction category because I had a good inspiration. If any of you read that series, I would love to hear from you there! =D And if not, you should try that series. It is an awesomo series!


End file.
